An Adommy fan fiction
by xxGlambert2010xx
Summary: Fluff: Hey there! This was my very first adommy fan fic so it most likely sucks.. so yea haha


It was the night of the AMA's & Adam had just finished his performance and already everybody was talking & complaining. Tommy on the other hand was SPEECHLESS he a straight guy had just got pashed by his male gay singer & secretly enjoyed it. As soon as they left the stage Adam ran up to Tommy & said, "sorry I hope you didn't mind, I got a little carried away haha" Tommy grinned and replied " nah don't worry it's fine, it's all for their entertainment ". Adam was so glad he was fine with it because for a moment there he was like ,oh no I hope things aren't going to awkward between us now. Adam flashed Tommy a smile & replied, " good because I'd hate for things to be awkward" Adam then left the room to go have a shower & was really happy that it didn't bother him. But tommy was so confused because now whenever he sees Adam he just wants to go pash him agaiin & has no idea why he feels like this, he even broke it off with his GF to try and sort himself out.

He thought that maybe he would get over this weird feeling, but everyday his secret feelings for Adam grew more and more stronger everyday. Tommy was getting really worried because the US glamnation tour was about to start & he was going to be on a bus with him for 4 months straight. He was thinking to his self oh know what am I going to do I am falling inlove with a guy & I'm supposed to be straight. The tour started & it was the night of their first concert. Adam,Tommy & the rest of the crew were sitting down discussing what they can do to make the show more glam,sexy,lively & enjoyable. Then all of a sudden Tommy suggested to Adam that he could do whatever he wanted with him on stage meaning that if he wanted to kiss him on stage again, it was fine with him. The crew weren't sure about this but Adam said,"ok sounds good we"ll see what happens" Adam was quite shocked what Tommy had suggested but was kinda glad about it aswell.

It was 9pm and Adam & the crew were just about to go on stage Adam passed Tommy with a smirk on his face. The song fever had just came on and adam walked down the stairs singing and dancing then when it got to the lyrics " yea I know we both know it isn't time yea could be mine?" Adam teased Tommy's hair & then they kissed . Adam did not even miss a single note & the crowd went wild girls were screaming & passing out everywhere. Later when the show finished "Adam askedTommy," so was that alright?" Tommy answered,"yea it's all for their entertainment , who can dobwhatever who want with me!" so from that show on the kiss was apart of the show.

Adam started to realise that Tommy acts different around him, he has been acting protective of Him & more caring towards him. So when all the Crew went out for dinner Adam lied and said he was feeling sleepy & that they should just go without him. A few minutes later Tommy came back to the bus saying he felt bad leaving Adam all alone. Tommy turned on the tv and opened a beer, he also asked Adam if he would like one but Adam replied, " no thnx I'm fine". While Tommy was watching tv adam came and sat next to him on the lounge and smiled " so am I a good kisser?" Tommy was lost for words he was scared & didn't know what to say... Then slowly he started to say, "Adam I really like you like really like you... But I don't think I'm ready for all this... I mean i've never even looked at guy like I do now & I'm really confused" adam moved away from him on the couch and said,"it's ok I totally understand, I'm going to go for a walk wanna Come?" Tommy felt like he had let himself down and just said "it's ok you go I think I"ll pass tonight but thnx" so Adam left the bus & went for a quiet walk.

On his walk he bumped into brad(his ex) who he still sort of had feelings for. As soon as brad saw Adam he ran up to him with wide open arms & shouted, "Adam! Oh my gawsh it's soo good to see you again! I've missed you lately" Adam replied, " yea I've been thinking about you lately aswell & was thinking about contacting you but I wasn't sure if that was what you wanted" brad said, "are you kidding? Haha I was thinking the exact same thing" so brad and Adam decided to get back together & meet up for dinner the next day together with the whole crew as a suprise. While adam was gone Tommy was thinking about Adam & was now willing to accept that he was falling for him so he thought to himself tomorrow I will tell Adam. Tommy now felt relieved & was all excited, happy & nervous all at the same time. When Adam came back to the bus Tommy was asleep.

It was the next night after the show & everyone was getting ready to meet up for dinner, Tommy got all glammed out for dinner he did his hair extra tonight, he even painted his nails & wore Adams favourite smelling after shave. The band was already at the restaurant waiting for Adam , then Adam walks through the door smiling like there's no tomorrow, Tommy instantly goes to heaven ,but then as Adam keeps walking through the door his hand is in someone elses. Brad. Adam walks into the room holdings brads hand & blushing. Everyone cheers because they know Adam has secretly been feeling down ever since the break-up. Well everyone except Tommy. Tommy's heart broke instantly, he just wanted to burst out crying & leave. Before that could happen he excused him self from dinner saying that he suddenly felt ill & will catch up with them later. That's exactly when Adam knew that Tommy had changed his mind & had fallen for him.

The next day when Adam woke up to go talk to Tommy, Tommy was gone. Adam started to get worried & was about to go out to look for him but then he walked into the room. Silence there was nothing but silence , it was so awkward especially for the rest of the Crew because they had no idea what was going on between them 2. Days went by Adam & brad were madly inlove and having the time of their lives together. Tommy acted like it didn't bother him & he was over Adam but the truth was he was dying inside and couldn't bear to watch them together it killed him. So Tommy decided to leave the band, Adam was distraught when he found out Tommy was leaving all tommy said to Adam was, " Goodbye Adam thank u for this wonderful experience you have taught me so much about life an I hope that you and brad live a joyful life full of love" then he said his goodbyes to the rest of te crew & quietly left. No one could understand why he left & were asking questions, Adam kept quiet. Adam felt so bad & like he had rushed back into the relationship with brad and he shouldve waited a bit. He realised he had made a mistake & was torn between two men now who did he really love? His sweetheart brad or his rockin guitarist Tommy ? Adam was so upset and distraught he broke it off with brad.

He just misses Tommy so much and tonight especially they were playing in tommy's hometown... The show started & Adam began to sing sleepwalker...he couldnt help but think about Tommy & how he wished he could see him again. Then there in the middle of the dance floor was Tommy standing there with tears in his eyes, Adam saw him & stopped singing, the crowd moved away from Tommy & created a walkway Adam was so happy to see tommy he ran down the stairs with his arms open nearly knocking Tommy down. Adam said "I missed you so much!" Tommy cried" no it's my fault" then Adam said it's alright shhh... Then the two of them kissed and the whole venue started cheering & crying they could all not believe what had just Happened right in front of them... A few girls even passed out & were admitted to hospital for shock. Tommy came out to the world telling everyone he is now gay & joined the band again.


End file.
